The fantasy is over
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: jade gets beck jealous but to teach him a lesson. Beck analizes that it's all changing and he still loves jade...BADE centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or the song "love story". It's kind of OOC because it shows Beck jealous.**

I was just thinking…Why am I always the one who has to change for him? Why am I always the one who is known as possessive? Why am I always the one who is JEALOUS?

Jade got to Sikowitz's classroom 10 minutes early today. She had noticed that Vince Cooper, the new boy, had been arriving at this time exactly the two weeks he's been here. She just wanted to get a good look at him. She loved Beck more than anything, but still, she wanted to see Beck jealous. When he arrived, she saw him. She suddenly fell for his deep, green eyes. He was gorgeous!

Then, she had gotten a text. It was from Beck:

**Beck: Jade where are you?**

**Jade: Sikowitz classroom.**

**Beck: With who?**

**Jade: w/ nobody…**

**Beck: Really?**

**Jade: Sure!**

**Beck: I see Vince there with u.**

**Jade: What? How do you know?**

**Beck: Because I am right behind you, Jade!**

**Jade: Huh?**

Jade turned around. She saw Beck there, with that jealous look she'd wanted to see since Vega came. The rest of the 10 minutes was quiet until…

"Hey people!" Andre screams when he comes in with Cat and Tori. "Tori, Cat and I have an announcement for y'all." Then Tori said: "The class will be filming a movie to show to H A High in 2 months when school ends. I'ts going to be a romance inspired by the song Jade wrote "love story." Then Cat said that the auditions were this Friday and that the drama teacher has the scripts to audition.

"DRIVE BY ACTING EXERSISE PEOPLE! You are all drunk people walking on one leg!" Sikowitz gives them another exercise.

"Oh, Vince, help me, I'm falling!" Jade said, feeling kind of bad for trying to make Beck jealous. "Here, love, let me help you out!" Vince said, tossing Jade onto his chest. "Thank you for saving me, captain!" Jade said in a British voice imitation. Beck looked at Vince with a really pissed-off look. "Ah, white cupcakes are falling out of the sky!" Cat screams. The rest of the class went calm until Sikowitz said "Well exercise is over now let's talk about the movie. Anyone here was at the karaoke place last night? Well if nobody went I guess Jade can sing us "love story"." "Ok" Jade said, feeling kind of sad cause she wrote that song about her and Beck's love story. She stood up and before going to the stage, she kissed Vince on the lips. Everyone was shocked.

So she sang…

"AMAIZING, JADE" Vince spout, and Beck just stared. Beck was really getting a bad feeling about this. He felt like Jade was mad at him. Or could she have truly moved on.

** BECK IN HIS RV THINKING…**

" No, wait, I LOVE Jade. She needs me and I need her. She is my life. How could she not notice this. Oh, maybe. I. Don't. Show. It. As. Much." Beck mumbled to himself in his mind, realizing that in the past 6 months, the relationship had changed. He had moved out of his parents' house, cause of a big fight, Tori had arrived, and somehow, Jade was not the same Jade. She now became overly possessive over everything. A lot more than before. Or maybe HE had changed. When was the last time they did something together. Alone. When was the last time I actually meant to say "I love you." to Jade. Like without her asking. From his real soul.

**Beck POV**

Wow it's 6:30! I was awake all night. I got to get to school.

Ok, I'm here. I have no idea what to expect from Vince. He wants JADE. And it looks like she forgot about me. But wait, I have the problem. I have to tell her I love her before it's too late. But this time, it's NOT an obligation. **I do love her.**


	2. The fantasy is over secret reveals

**Well it's chapter 2! **

When I walked into Sikowitz' room, I see Cat run up to me and say "Beck, Beck guess what I got yesterday!" "What did you get?" I said faking interest in the red head's thing. "Look, I got a sun block for the toungue! You put it in your finger, and then you put it in you toungue and…" She trailed off as Tori walked in. She went to tell Tori the same thing. I could bet Tori was thinking Cat had gone bananas by the look on her tan face.

A second later, Jade walked in, with Vince's PITTSBURG STEALERS cap on and wearing a red cute top, black jeans and of course, her red combat boots. It was strange that she was also wearing her cheer Hollywood arts jacket (Jade used to be a cheerleader in 9th grade but she quit after most girls started flirting with Beck since Jade was captain and had a lot of routines to do.) He thought she had burned it after she quit. The class went quiet, but of course, Vince staring at Jade and KISSED HER FOREHEAD AT THE END OF CLASS.

**At lunch…**

"Jade, we need to talk." I said, moving Jade off Vince's table. "What! I am rehearsing for the movie." Jade whispered to me angrily, like always. "Jade, look at me." I say sitting down with her at another table. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Vince likes y"- "You know what, I'm going to rehearse now." Jade said and I was shocked. "Jade, Me, Andre, Cat and Tori are going bowling this Saturday night. Go meet us Cat's house so we can go on Trina's van together, If you want to." "Beck, I have plans this same Saturday. I am going to my auditions for the movie "love story" Jade said as she walked back to Vince. He put his arm around her when she got there. "GREAT" I thought to myself.

**SATURDAY NIGHT (BOWLING NIGHT) :**

**Beck and Jade txting…**

**Beck: Are u coming?**

**Jade: No**

**Beck: Whyy!**

**Jade: REHEARSING!**

**Beck: I don't care, Vince dosen't love you.**

**Jade: And why is that Beckley Oliver?**

**Beck: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MY JADELYN AUGUST WEST!**

**Jade: Ok now I'm coming!**

**Beck: what?**

**Jade: Beck don't you realize…**

**Beck: huh?**

A few minutes later Vega's…NOBODY'S POV

"Sombody is knocking!" Cat yells for the 5th time. "Coming!" Beck says coming to open the door with Tori, Andre and Cat. When they open they all stare in shock. It was Jade and Vince of course. They were all in silence for a while until Andre said "Come on, Jade! Your plan is accomplished. Just tell him!" Then Jade said "FINE! I WILL!" " Tell me what?" Beck exclaims with anger and curiosity.

"Beck, the truth is… that I realized since you make me jealous all the fucking time you might as well get a taste of it!" Jade screams at Beck. "What do you mean?" Beck asks, sounding like a total idiot.

"**Are you insane? How can you not see that I love you more than anything! I cry every time you make me jealous and make me get possessive! I thought and analized that the last time you said a real "I love you, Jade" was like 6 months ago. What happened to us? You used to accept me and love me the way I was. And what I mean by saying I love you I mean like you said it when my sister died. Like you said it…like you said a few minutes ago. The other times have all been that I have to beg you to say I love you to me. You used to before VEGA came! I can't believe you can't say a real "I love you, Jade! And the Vince deal? I paid Vince to play a guy that likes me to make you get a taste of jealousy and to make you realize that although I am jealous, possessive, etc, that you love me and that nobody is more important to me than you and to you than me."** Jade spat all this information, crying full time. Then she left. "JADE! WAIT!" Beck yells, running towards her and pressing her to his chest. "JADE I LOVE YOU NOT ANYBODY ELSE! I learned my lesson and figure it out! I really appreciate your caring for BADE. Jade I promise you I will never make you jealous again. Not even playing." Beck said in a nice-boy tone. "Beck, I love you more than anything. You have been through everything with me since 7th grade. And my boyfriend since 8th grade. That is why I did this. Because I love you. Tori may **like** you, but I am **crazy for you**!" Then they hugged and kissed for 7 seconds.

That was how Beck learned his lesson about Jade.

From then on nothing was more important to them than each other.

**A/N thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, Lexi**


End file.
